Zatannas Melancholic Melody
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Zatanna wakes up up in the middle of the night, she hears a mysterious but beautiful melody playing. To her surprise, Robin was playing the piano with a song he had written himself. She then later finds out the song was dedicated to her. Will Robins melody be enough to convey the feelings of his heart? RobinxZatanna Chalant


**Zatannas POV**

I yawned, sitting upright. I wiped the lone tears that I knew were at the corner of my eyes. It was a strange thing, to wake up and realize you were crying in your sleep. I wrung the warm white sheets in my hands, closing my eyes tightly as I did so. These nightmares were almost nightly and had taken a great deal out of me. A toll on both my heart and the sanity of my mind.

More tears began to well up in my eyes as I looked out of the tall bay window, beyond my own pale reflection. Towards the great lake lit by moonlight, beyond the borders of the everlasting green trees. The lone moon shone a cataract white, half hidden by the dark night clouds.

It had been three days in counting, that Robin had saved me in that very spot.

He didn't save me from a physical tragedy, but an emotional loss that I had bottled up inside since that first night. That first night that I had realized I had lost my only family. My beloved father.

_"Zee?"_

_I turned around. "Robin?" I quickly wiped away the tears and the trails they had left on my face. "What...are you-" I didn't get to finish as he came up to me, wiping away the tears with his thumb._

_He frowned, but didn't say anything. And neither did I. For a long moment, we just stood there, staring into each others gaze. But, he was the one that had broken that sweet but melancholic silence. The type of silence I had secretly wished to experience with him again._

_"I won't say I'm sorry" he started. "Because I know that doesn't help"_

_He slowly pulled me into his arms, gently cradling me to his chest. "I won't ask 'are you okay?', because I know that's just stupid."_

_Despite myself and the situation, I giggled._

_"But I do want you to know…" he paused._

_I looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He stared right back at me._

_"Your not here to suffer by yourself, your not alone"_

_I cried, burying my face in his shoulder. But the difference was, these tears were not ones of sadness or regret. _

Robin had convinced me though. Through the little actions he did, the small smiles, the friendly contact, those times that he had made me laugh when I thought I would cry, the nights that he had hugged me before I had gone to sleep, those days where we were alone and had spent the entire day together. He had convinced me I wasn't alone.

I was at a point where my heart thought that I had lost everything. My mother had died the night she had given birth to me. My father grieved greatly, for his heart had been broken, but had carried on protecting me as he did. Now he was gone, trapped inside a place I couldn't reach him, trapped in a world of solitude and confinement.

I thought my heart had gone on empty. That I was merely living for the sake of being _alive_, but I know that isn't true anymore. Someone had given me a reason, a reason born out of the simplest words. But the true meaning behind those innocent words meant more than what they seemed. To me, they meant the world, because I knew, his words were also his promise.

_"Your not alone"_

I slowly stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of my white nightgown. It was previously one of my mother's belongings. Father had said countless times that I was her extreme likeness. I had her countenance, her spirit. Every time he would look at me, he would be reminded of the beauteous face of my mother, his wife. This fact of course, made me quite happy.

I slowly walked out into the hallway, not really heading anywhere. I let my mind sway adrift as I continued to allow my feet to take me where they will.

I stopped walking as I heard the sound of the faintest melody. Without thinking, I walked towards the source. I stopped in front of a large ornate door. One I had never quite noticed before. I closed my eyes as I heard the melody play out. It was so sad, yet so beautiful. You could hear the notes convey a grieving emotion, one filled with pain, but the harmony contrasted greatly, a harmony that spoke of love and longing. To say it was beautiful was a complete and utter understatement.

I slowly opened the door quietly, careful to not disturb whoever was playing. I peered inside, sticking my head in. My heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Robin was sitting upon a great white piano, playing his heart out. I was guessing his eyes were closed as he continued to play, for he still did not notice my presence. His shades of course, were always intact.

I closed the door, but left it open the slightest bit so that the music could play out into the hallway. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

It really did sound so sad, but it was mixed with a joy I had never seen him with before. I let my mind sway adrift as I continued to listen.

I sighed disappointedly as I heard him play the last note. I heard the scrape of the chair against the hardwood floor, and the sound of a door being closed shut as he headed back to his own room using another entry.

I got up and entered the room. My footsteps creaking the hard floorboards. I ran my finger upon the edge of the piano, letting the scene of him playing so passionately course through my mind. I sat upon the leather stool upon which he had been previously been at. I took the written score that was in front of me and into my hands.

_"This must have been what he was playing"_ I thought.

My eyes skimmed across the notes, noting that this neat scrawl was indeed his handwriting. I looked up at the title, my eyes widening at what I saw.

"Zatannas Song" it read.

I read it over and over, my eyes refusing to believe what I was seeing.

_"Zatannas song"_

Robin wrote this...for me?

Whether he had written it mind as me as his friend or something else, my heart started fluttering, remembering how he had played so beautifully.

_Did he think of me as he was playing this?_

"Robin…" I whispered.

I read the title one last time, placing the papers back where I found them.

I silently retreated back to my room, my mind confused, but happy just the same.

What I didn't know was that a certain bird was watching me the entire time.

**Robins POV**

I watched her slowly leave the room, throwing a backwards glance back at the piano before she disappeared completely.

I entered the room again, sitting upon the leather chair.

I took my head in my hands, my elbows supporting themselves on the piano keys. I sighed, looking out into the open window.

I had no courage, no guts. I couldn't tell her those simple words. I feared too much that I would lose her, that I would seal my own fate if I voiced it out. This music was the only way I could convey my feelings.

But perhaps I didn't need to anymore; perhaps she had already found me out. She had heard me play, and had seen the notes upon which the song was dedicated to her. But...was it too much of a chance to just say it out loud?

"I love you" I whispered into the darkness.

_"Im in love with you Zatanna Zatara" _I sighed._ "If only I could tell you"_

* * *

**Zatannas POV, HER ROOM**

I placed my head against the pillow, closing my eyes slowly.

I let the memory of that song slowly lull me to sleep, I realized it was an effective way to chase away the nightmares.

"I love you Robin" I whispered unknowingly.


End file.
